


Kissing

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt for Day 5 of <a href="http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge">ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge</a> - Kissing</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 5 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- Kissing

**I.**  
The first time they almost kissed, it was an accident -- a close call. Joey wasn't sure what was happening.

All of a sudden, Kaiba's face was so very close to his and his brain turned into mush. The heat radiating from the other boy's body somehow and strangely made him shiver-- 

But just as quickly as it came, it was over.

Kaiba pulled back and Joey felt a twinge of loss as he watched the other stalk away.

 

 **II.**  
The second time they almost kissed, it might not have counted. Well, not really.

It had been a really vivid dream, though... and he wasn't sure what or how he felt.

 

 **III.**  
The third time they almost kissed, Seto had to admit he wanted it to happen. His fingers fisted around the front of Wheeler's shirt, but heaven forbid he close those last few inches himself.

The Wheeler's eyes were wide in surprise and anger before he jerked away.

And then his irritation for Wheeler was compounded tenfold at the fact that he didn't react the way Seto wanted him to.

 

**IV.**

"Fuck off, Kaiba."

"Since when do I ever listen to you?" Kaiba's voice is velvet, a rumbling thunder that Wheeler should take as a warning.

But of course he doesn't.

Then there's a miniature explosion -- hands grabbing, hands clawing; shoving; lips wet, lips bruising; tongues taking over.

Neither of them cared why.


End file.
